The Magic Kingdom: Last Line of Defense
by StarryBite
Summary: When dark forces enact their influence on the Magic Kingdom's inhabitants and destroy the Sorcerer's Hat, it is up to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to venture through the different 'attractions'. To restore their only means of defeating their enemies, they'll have to help memorable characters and battle iconic foes. A battle between light and darkness has begun.
1. Prologue: The Ceremony

_"__I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing – that it was all started by a mouse." - Walt Disney_

**The imagination is a beautiful, incredible thing. ****Human civilization is propelled by the ideas and creativity of countless individuals. By pursuing their dreams and allowing their imaginations to manifest, the top minds of the world have succeeded in bringing ****new technology to the world, advanced society to greater heights, and – most importantly – brought happiness to millions. **

** There is a dark side to the human mind's imagination, however. Darkness lingers even within the purest of souls, and one's more malevolent ideas can manifest into something destructive. That darkness even has the ability to overwhelm the goodness within one's own heart.**

**This is the story of one inspir****ational**** man's many worlds, ****a tale of a shining light in the midst of despair's deepest darkness, ****a battle between the light and dark of one's mind****. A work that honors countless years ****of history and the combined efforts of many creative minds.**

** But, of course, it must be noted that it was all started by a mouse.**

* * *

The sharp, ear-piercing ring of a twin-bell alarm clock echoed throughout the bedroom, its sound reverberating off the colorfully-painted walls and bouncing back to the source of the noise. Such an abrupt noise didn't go unnoticed by the room's sole occupant, who immediately began struggling with the heavy blankets that weighed down on him.

"Ow! Oof! Ah ah ah!" His high-pitched voice cried, his ears twitching sensitively. The person's hearing was clearly sensitive to the ruthless alarm. After a few more seconds of violent flailing, he managed to fling the covers off his body, sending them flying against the wall. Light peered in from a window's blinds. This caused the recently-awakened denizen of the room to cover his sensitive eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light as his heartbeat returned to a normal pace.

"Phew!" He gasped, leaping from the bed once fully recovered. He landed quite easily on the wooden floor at the foot of his bed, placing him in front of the vanity positioned directly across from it. Staring back at him were two wide eyes, positioned perfectly and evenly with his black button-nose at the center of a rounded face. Two circular black ears twitched at the top of his head, and the cheery animal couldn't help but giggle fondly at the sight of the twitching appendages.

'Yup! It's still me…!' The animal thought to himself, blinking a few times as he cocked his head to the side. 'No matter what day it is, big or small, you're still your old self...Mickey Mouse!' That comforting thought brought him a smile, which made its way across his lips and spread along his face.

A sudden scratching at the door tore the mouse's attention away from his own reflection, causing him to break his concentration somewhat. Loud barking made it clear who was attempting to claw their way inside. Mickey immediately rushed to the door, swinging it open and revealing a thin, yellow dog with black ears. The dog quickly began to nudge its head against its owner's leg eagerly.

"Good morning, Pluto!" Mickey greeted, patting the dog's head with a gloved hand. "Let me guess – you wanted to make sure I woke up on time?" He asked, his brows furrowing mischievously as he placed his hands on his hips. Pluto simply replied with a whine, its tail drooping slightly. His owner didn't seem to notice. "Well sorry pal – that was just the first of many extra-early alarm clocks I set for today." The mouse chuckled, dusting his hands together.

Yet Pluto continued to whine, pawing at the floor at Mickey's feet. Noticing the concerned look in his pet's eyes and his droopy ears, the mouse finally realized something was amiss. "Huh? What's wrong, boy?" He asked. Mickey suddenly felt his heart sink as dread washed over him. "Say...it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me waking up early, would it?" His smile twitched into a nervous one.

Mickey's fears would only be confirmed when Pluto nodded, glancing past his owner's legs with sad eyes. Following the dog's line of sight, Mickey was forced to turn and face one of the opposite corners of the bedroom, where there rested a massive pile of twin-bell clocks identical to the one on his nightstand. Each one ticked away, though they were all well-past the time in which they were supposed to ring. It was only then that Mickey remembered that he had set his clock on the nightstand to ring the latest. His emergency clocks had failed.

"Oh no! I overslept!" Mickey shrieked, leaping out of his nightwear and landing face-first on the floor. Possessed by an energy that surpassed the one that seized him when he first awakened, the mouse began scrambling around the room, frantically preparing himself for the day. He slid into a pair of red shorts, wiggled his feet into yellow shoes, and combed his fur erratically while straightening his tail. Once he managed to make himself presentable, the mouse sprinted out of the room. Pluto followed closely behind, responding to Mickey's vigorous energy with his own barking.

Seconds after stepping out of his bedroom, Mickey could hear a continuous and sharp knocking at his door. "I'm coming, hold on!" He assured whoever was on the other side as he approached the only exit to his home. Somewhat hesitant of facing the wrath of the visitor, it took a few moments for him to well up the courage to actually follow through in greeting them.

Upon opening the door, however, Mickey was pleasantly surprised to see a female mouse that looked quite similar to him. She herself had quite an eye-catching look, with her red dress that had white polka dots, matching bow that was nestled between her ears, and bright-yellow stiletto-heeled shoes. Mickey's face lit up when he spotted the girl. "Oh! Minnie-"

In the same instance where the door had opened to reveal the house's occupants, Minnie had pulled a megaphone to her lips, shouting into it. "MICKEY MOUSE, GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT-" The sheer volume of her amplified screaming sent Mickey and Pluto scooting backwards, nearly tripping over furniture as they moved.

Minnie pulled the large megaphone away from her vision to find Mickey and Pluto laying in a heap on the floor. She blinked a few times, as if perplexed by the sight. "Oh, **there** you are!" Her high-pitch voice pulled Mickey out of his stupor, causing him to glance up at her. His female companion quickly turned around, pulling the megaphone back to her mouth.

"Donald, he's awake! Hold off on the foghorn!" She bellowed. Her order echoed across the street, reaching a ferry that floated atop a man-made body of water. Minnie didn't give it much thought, returning her attention back to the two still laying on the hardwood floor. "Mickey, where have you been!? I've been knocking on your door for over an hour!" Her questioning immediately caused the male mouse to grimace as he rose to his feet.

"What, really? Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" He gasped, holding up his hands defensively. "Aw, jeez...I really am sorry, Minnie! I set my alarms, but I guess it wasn't enough." Minnie cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Huh? You slept through emergency alarms one through fifty? Every single one?" She asked.

"Yup..." Mickey replied, bowing his head in dismay. Minnie's expression slowly softened into one of concern as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Wow, you must have been really out of it..." She sighed. Her companion merely rubbed his arm sheepishly, but was quickly drawn from his hesitance when Minnie's attitude shifted back into a more demanding one. "Mickey Mouse! Don't tell me you were up all night because you were **worried** about today!" The girl cried, placing her hands on her hips once again.

"What!?" Mickey gulped nervously, his eyes widening. "O-Of course not! I must have stayed up a bit later because of how **excited** I was, maybe!" He suggested. The mouse began to rub his hands together vigorously. "We do the ceremony just about every year! I'm not worried one bit about how it'll go, haha!" Minnie continued to stare at him – clearly speculative of his statement. For a moment, Mickey felt a sense of worry. She may not have believed him.

"What? You were sleeping this whole time!?" An angry voice hollered. The two mice were fortunately drawn out of their conversation as they turned to watch a short, white duck wearing a blue sailor's uniform waddle towards them. The sound of his webbed feet patting against the pavement was easy to hear. It looked as if the newcomer was ready to storm at Mickey, who was forced to back away preemptively.

"N-Now hold on just a second, Donald! I can explain!" He began. Mickey was quickly cut off, however.

"Bah, there's no time!" The duck replied, shaking his fist at the mouse. "We're gonna be late, it's already the afternoon!" His words caused Mickey to begin panicking once again. "We have to get Goofy on the way to the castle, right now!" Donald suddenly grabbed the mouse's hand, before dragging him over the threshold. "Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Okay!" Mickey shouted, trying his best to keep himself standing while the unstoppable force that was Donald Duck pulled him through his driveway and out onto the street. As he fell onto his rear and was forced to watch himself be dragged away from his home, he shouted to the two they were leaving behind.

"Minnie! Can you do me a favor and watch Pluto until the ceremony?" He called. The mouse's request was immediately met with laughter.

"You bet! I'll take good care of Pluto!" She replied, doing her best to refrain her giggles. Mickey flashed her a thumbs up, holding the gesture until they were out of sight.

There was only a brief period of time where Mickey was at the mercy of his irritated companion's incessant grumbling and dragging before they arrived at their first destination. The antique but pleasant look of their suburban street was quickly replaced by rows of sunflowers, kept in line by a wooden gate that stretched across the side of the road. Donald was eventually able to find the familiar break in wooden posts, discovering the dirt road that led deeper within the field.

"Yikes! Donald! My shorts – they'll get dirty if you keep dragging me around!" Mickey cried once they were walking along the path. His complaints were met with a harsh glare.

"Be quiet! I'm still mad at you!" The duck hissed. Any other attempts to argue were met with a fit of angered babbling, all of which was incoherent to Mickey. He simply surrendered, resigned to having the bottom of his shorts soiled.

The duo eventually found themselves glancing up at a large red barn, its doors shut to the outer world. From the other side of the double doors, they could hear the sound of saws and drills buzzing. "Here...you be quiet!" Donald growled, dropping his companion to the ground. Mickey glanced up at him, annoyed, before picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "Goofy! Get out here! We're gonna be late!" Donald immediately began to shout, bashing his fists against the painted wooden wall. "GOOFY!"

Donald's shouting was met with continuous mechanical noise from within the barn. It was admittedly difficult to hear his words even to Mickey, who stood nearby. Once he realized that relentlessly pounding on the doors wasn't going to bring him any results, the duck gripped the handles of the entranceway before throwing them open. He quickly rushed inside, Mickey following closely behind. Due to the barn being relatively small, the two found themselves unable to walk a few feet inside without a large steel propeller glaring them down.

That propeller belonged to a biplane, which stood proudly at the center of the building. The barn was cleared of anything that didn't seem readily available to maintaining aircraft. Instead of stalls for horses, there were piles of scrap. Replacing chicken coops were toolboxes. Standing at the end of the plane was a rather tall individual, using a saw to modify the length of a landing skid.

Once Mickey and Donald approached him, they realized they were staring at a tall dog with floppy black ears, a long snout, and bucked teeth that jutted out. He wore loose clothing, as well as a patched green hat that sat atop his head. The two newcomers' presence was eventually made known when the dog noticed them out of the corner of his eye. He waved to them.

"Heya, fellas!" The dog greeted. His cordial greeting went unappreciated by Donald.

"Goofy! What are you doing – we're gonna be late for the ceremony!" He called. Goofy merely raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's too loud in here Donald, you're gonna have to speak up!" He replied. The duck's brows furrowed angrily, and he pulled up his sleeves.

"I SAID WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE CEREMONY!" The duck shrieked. Goofy blinked awkwardly a few times.

"WHAT? STILL CAN'T HEAR YA!"

"WE. ARE. GOING. TO BE. LATE. FOR. THE. CEREMONY!"

"WHAT!?"

Donald was losing his patience – a fact made quite apparent with how quickly his face was turning red. The duck ran to the wall, snatching the cord powering the saw Goofy was using before forcefully tugging it out of the power socket. This was successful in stopping their companion's work. "Goofy! We need to get going, or else we're gonna be la-"

"WHAT?" Goofy interjected, bellowing at the top of his lungs. His hearing was somehow still impaired. This was Donald's breaking point. He began to tremble, his face turning from red, to purple, before quickly returning to an even darker red. The others watched with worry as his body was seized by convulsions, his eyes twitching and his hands shaking furiously. Things turned violent when he began screaming, steam shooting out of his ears.

"BAAAAHHHHH! BAH BAH BAH!" Donald screamed, swinging his fist in every direction – hoping to hit every bit of air near him. Mickey was forced to step away, standing at Goofy's side. He watched the dog remove what appeared to be plugs from his floppy ears.

"Gawrsh, what's got him so upset?" Goofy questioned, genuinely concerned by the display his friend was putting on. Mickey let out a sigh, placing a hand to his face.

"Hiya, Goofy. You're working on the plane again?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow. At this point, Donald's raging was ignored. The dog nodded proudly.

"Yup! Soon the Barnstormer will be flyin' over Toon Town like any other plane would!" He boasted, puffing his chest out. "Been workin' real hard on it, so it'll have the Goofy-seal of approval, hyuck!" His chuckling was likable and infectious, though Mickey couldn't help but give him an anxious smile.

"Gee, that's great to hear, pal! But maybe try flying your plane somewhere that **isn't** over Toon Town. Just in case, you know?" The mouse suggested. Goofy paused, removing his hat so he could scratch the top of his head.

"Well, I suppose so..." He muttered thoughtfully. His attention was brought back to Donald when the duck let out another series of angry shouts, before collapsing. "Aw, cheer up, Donald! Tell ya what, why don't we take a little test flight on the plane? That should cheer you up, hyuck!" His companion immediately glared up at him, before leaping to his feet.

"No! No no no! We're gonna be LATE!" The duck screamed.

"He's right, Goofy. We're pressed for time as it is!" Mickey added, hoping to reason with him more than Donald could. "If we don't head to the castle real soon, we won't be ready for the ceremony on time!" Goofy paused for a second, eyeing the mouse with a look of confusion. He pondered what the mouse had said, his head cocking to the side. After a few moments, his face lit up – only to melt into one of horror mere seconds later.

"Oh, right! The ceremony!...OH RIGHT, THE CEREMONY!" The dog shouted, beginning to hop up and down wildly. "I completely forgot! We're gonna be late!" Without any hesitation Goofy grabbed a hold of his nearby companion, before dashing away with a speed most easily attributed to his long legs. Mickey, realizing they would lose Donald with how quickly Goofy was running, grabbed a hold of Donald by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey! Ow! Stop pulling!" Donald screeched, swinging his fists at the air in front of him as their tallest companion sprinted through the cornfield, returning to the road in mere seconds. Not amused by the duck's continuous violent behavior, nor him failing to notice the irony in taking umbrage to being dragged around, Mickey chose not to say anything as Goofy sprinted out of Toon Town – pulling them along the entire way.

* * *

There was something about Cinderella's Castle that could only be described as magical. As the dark sky of night stretched overhead, the building's beautiful elegance remained untouched by the lack of light. Floodlights stationed around the moat illuminated the castle's blue and white walls, giving it a radiant glow. Even the courtyard, while filled to the brim with excited villagers of different shapes and sizes at the time, managed to maintain its elegant dignity.

A drawbridge stood at the front of the castle, pointed away from the courtyard, aiming towards the sky. This meant that there was no way for anyone to move to or from the home of Cinderella herself, but the villagers knew it was only a matter of time before that would change. They were quite familiar with the process, and awaited with eager and bated breath. The tension formed by their excitement was almost tangible in the air – made even more potent by the summer night's hot temperature. Soon, chanting began to break out from within the crowd, egging for the drawbridge to open.

Standing just behind the castle's only entrance was Mickey, his hands balled into fists. His eyes trailed the large wooden drawbridge, before darting towards the two guardsmen manning the mechanism designed to lower it. The mouse took a deep breath, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He did his best to avoid looking nervous or unsure around the knights.

Just when he felt as if he'd break, Mickey heard several different voices call out his name. Spinning around, he found Donald, Goofy, and Minnie racing towards him, their expressions a mixture of glee and nervousness. "Guys! There you are…!" Mickey gasped. He let out a sigh of relief as well when the others finally reached him. "Looks like you're all ready for the performance, aren'tcha?"

"You bet, ahyuck!" Goofy laughed, placing a hand to his stomach. "And we've got our front-row seats this time!" The dog then paused, tapping his fingers against his abdomen. "I can already tell this year will be even better! Even if you're..." He was suddenly cut off by Donald, who roughly nudged his side. It was clear Goofy was close to saying something distasteful. Mickey watched with a growing sense of dread in his stomach as his companion forcefully slapped a hand over his own mouth, silencing himself.

"You're going to do **great**, Mickey." Minnie assured the mouse, walking forward and holding one of his hands in both of her own. "I believe in you, so all you have to do is go out there and do your very best!" Her words and suddenly grabbing him caused Mickey to blush. She watched, amused, as his ears and tail began to twitch.

"Thanks, Minnie...with all my friends cheering me on like this, there's no way I can mess up the ceremony!" Mickey cheered, placing his free hand over hers.

"And we'll be right by your side, too!" Donald interjected, flashing the mouse a thumbs-up. "For security!" Goofy nodded in agreement, puffing his chest out proudly again.

"You've done the ceremony a buncha times, I don't think there's any way you could mess it up now. You haven't changed a bit, after all!" He added. His, Donald, and Minnie's words were enough to instill some confidence into Mickey, who gave them an assured nod.

"Alright, guys…! I'm ready. I can do this!" He announced, balling his hands into fists. The mouse watched his friends all mirror his nod, smiling eagerly.

"Oh, my! It looks like everyone's already waiting!" A female voice called. Mickey felt his ears perk up, before he and his companions turned to the source of the voice. They watched its owner, a young woman, slowly approach them. All four stared with admiration at the woman's startling beauty, which was accentuated by her neatly-combed blonde hair, pale-blue dress, and sparkling tiara. She towered over everyone – save for Goofy, who stood at a similar height.

Once they finally recovered from their shock, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened. "Princess Cinderella!" All three gasped, before bowing to the woman. Minnie, who was far more calm, simply curtsied for the newcomer. 'Thank goodness...she's finally here!' Mickey thought as he and his companions straightened their postures. 'She must be taking extra-special care of how she handles it...after all, it's the key to this entire ceremony!'

In the princess's arms was a faded blue cushion, kept even by Cinderella's perfect balance. A similarly-colored blanket was draped over whatever laid atop the pillow. It was clear the monarch was delicate, and treated the clearly valuable objects with care. "Hello, Mickey and Minnie!" Cinderella greeted the two mice, before flashing them a smile filled with perfectly-straight, white teeth. She then nodded towards Donald and Goofy, who both smiled eagerly.

"Your Highlyness...is that…?" Goofy questioned, bluntly pointing at the cushion.

"Yes, it is..." The princess giggled. "I'm a little surprised this is the first time you're seeing it up-close. You've always had the clearance to see it..." Her questioning caused Mickey to cough awkwardly, before stepping between her and the others.

"Haha…! W-Well, things have changed recently, as you know..." He explained, his friendly smile wavering. The mouse paused after a few moments to glance back at his friends. Their concerned faces sent a surge of guilt coursing through Mickey's body. "But...I think it's time you guys should be allowed to see it." Donald, Goofy, and Minnie turned towards each other, surprised. They quickly nodded, beckoning for him to share. "Princess, if I may…?"  
"Oh, of course." Cinderella replied, crouching down ever so slightly while lowering her arms. This put the cushion at Mickey's chest level. The princess watched calmly as the mouse removed the blanket, neatly folding it into a small square before shoving it into his pocket. With steady hands, Mickey gently retrieved the item that had remained hidden until then. Cinderella mouthed encouraging words to the mouse as he spun around, facing his friends.

Resting in Mickey's hands was a blue cap, its tip pointing straight upwards. Golden stars lined the sides of the hat, with a single golden moon placed at the center. The object, much like the woman that carried it into the entrance hall, possessed an aura of elegance. It rested proudly atop the mouse's hands, its celestial-themed pattern glittering.

"Ooohhh! Shiny!" Goofy gasped, immediately impressed by the object's appearance.

"Yeah, really shiny!" Donald agreed, his eyes sparkling just as brightly as the stars reflected in them.

"So...this is the key to the ceremony?" Minnie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "That's amazing! I always thought the outfit was just tradition, but...the hat is what makes you do all sorts of magical things…" Her eyes slowly trailed from the hat to Mickey's face, who returned the admiring stare.

"You betcha!" The male mouse replied, his smile returning in-full. His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, speaking of the outfit...you just reminded me-!" Minnie and the others watched as Mickey placed the hat atop his head, ensuring it was snug between his ears. With a wide grin, he snapped two of his fingers, causing those closest to flinch.

The loud snapping couldn't compare to what would happen next, however. Donald and Goofy let out a cry of shock as Mickey's body was suddenly overwhelmed by a white light – so bright that all those present were forced to cover their eyes. When the light died out, they unblocked their vision to see Mickey in a completely different outfit. Instead of the recognizable red shorts and yellow shoes, he wore bright-red robes, covering almost the entirety of his body. Brown shoes barely peeked out from the hem of the clothing.

"Whoa, there it is!" Donald and Goofy gasped. The two then glanced towards each other. "That's the outfit he wears for the ceremony…!" The dog whispered, only loud enough for his companion to hear. "I had no idea the hat made those clothes appear like that."

"I know! The entire outfit's magical!" Donald hissed. They then turned to face the group once again. "Looks like you're all ready to go, aren'tcha?"

"I suppose I shouldn't keep everyone waiting any longer, should I?" Mickey laughed, patting Donald and Goofy on the back. "Okay, fellas. You ready for this? You're getting front-row seats, just like I promised!" His closest friends flashed him even larger smiles.

"You betcha!" They both replied in unison. The three suddenly broke out in laughter, with Minnie and Cinderella joining in moments later.

"I wish you the best of luck, Mickey. I'll be watching the show from my balcony, as usual!" Cinderella announced after quieting her laughter. The band of animals waved the princess farewell as she turned her back on them, quickly walking deeper into the castle.

"Right!" Mickey suddenly faced the knights that manned the drawbridge. "Alright, men! It's time to get this show on the road!" The guards nodded obediently, before cranking the two levers that were attached to chains. Slowly, the heavy wooden door lowered itself down, making the outside world available. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie were forced to shield their eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the outside lights. Once they were able to see, Mickey gestured towards the stage.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" He stated. His friends cheered, immediately following him over the drawbridge. Screams of adoration and excitement rung throughout the night air as the crowd spotted the four rush onto the stage that towered over them. Mickey allowed the collection of villagers to make noise for a few moments longer, before holding his hands up. The volume of the crowd lowered with the mouse's hands, leading to everyone eventually silencing themselves for Mickey's sake. Donald, Goofy, and Minnie stood a short distance behind him, watching patiently.

The castle courtyard was silent as Mickey cleared his throat, preparing himself for an introductory speech. "To all that come to this happy place...welcome." He began, his eyes scanning the crowd. The mouse took a moment to recollect himself. Those words carried meaning – one that all those present understood. "The Magic Kingdom, a land of magic and adventure, is home to many different places and people."

Donald listened intently to Mickey's speech, his hands resting behind his back as he resisted the urge to sway from side to side. His focus remained unbroken – that was, until he heard the sound of fluttering wings and felt an added weight on his shoulder. Upon investigating, the duck was surprised to be staring directly into the eyes of a crow. The fellow bird immediately cawed in his face, causing Donald to let out a sharp gasp. As he shuddered violently, forcing the crow to seek a roosting spot elsewhere, Mickey hesitated for a moment.

"...Er-hem. As you know, the kingdom is full of many different places, so small and enclosed that people often call them their own little words within a world." The mouse continued. "That may be true, but it's important to remember that even though other people can look different from us, we're really not that far off from one another!"

Minnie knew something was amiss. Mickey's voice had lost a drastic amount of the confidence that was there just moments prior. 'Please...I believe in you...you can do this!' The girl thought, her hands balling into fists. Despite how desperately she wanted to reassure her friend, she knew she couldn't do anything that wouldn't embarrass him further. As she returned her concentration to listening to Mickey's speech, she heard the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance. It was faint at first, but as her friend's rhetoric continued, all those present, even Mickey, could hear the rumbling grow louder.

"Ever since our worlds came together, the Magic Kingdom has been a place of joy, laughter, and love." Mickey announced, before pointing to his hat. "And using the Sorcerer's Hat, I will be presenting you our annual celebration of the joy that our differences bring each other. The magic that protects this land and I – Mickey Mouse, present to you...our annual Nighttime Spectacular!"

The crowd, who just moments prior had been whispering to each other speculatively, quickly forgot their concerns when reminded of why they were there. Mickey felt his heart pound against his chest, sweat already forming on his brow as he watched the countless men, women, and children wave their hands jovially.

That celebration was quickly cut short when lightning suddenly shot from the sky, the deafening crack of thunder startling numerous people in the crowd. Mickey's eyes slowly trailed towards the black scorch mark that was positioned just inches from his feet. "Wow...th-that was close, haha!" Mickey chuckled nervously, backing away. He would have attempted to play the coincidence off as a joke, were it not for what would appear next.

Screams rung out throughout the courtyard as green flames erupted from where the lightning struck. Mickey, now accompanied by his other friends on the stage, backed away even more. Panic was finding its way in his heart, causing his hands to tremble and his legs to quiver.

A figure slowly took shape in the green fire, growing taller and thinner as the flames that summoned it died out. Once the final traces of the fire ebbed away, the newcomer finally took full shape. The person was a woman – deathly-thin, pale-faced, and hiding most of her body features with black ropes. A headpiece took the shape of dragon horns, stretching past her head and pointing towards the sky. With one hand she gripped a golden scepter, which a similarly-colored orb topping off the cane. All aspects of the woman made her appear dangerous, if Mickey's reaction hadn't made that clear enough.

"Maleficent!" The mouse gasped, clenching his fists. Her appearance only made his anxiousness worse. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"Ah, Mickey Mouse..." The woman greeted. Her voice was cold, yet kept a polite tinge to it. It was as if she were addressing an esteemed colleague. She glanced towards the castle, her eyes narrowing as she spotted a balcony. "This is quite a glittering assemblage you've gathered, is it not? Royalty, nobility, and..." Maleficent's eyes darted towards the crowd, trailed towards Donald, Goofy, and Minnie, before eyeing Mickey once again. "Eheh...even the rabble. How quaint."

"What? Rabble!?" Donald protested, already eager to rush the woman. Goofy held him back for the moment, however.

"Don't do anything rash, Donald. You wouldn't like what she'd have in store for you." Mickey warned, not taking his eyes off the intimidating woman. "Maleficent, I'm not going to ask again...what are you doing here?" He demanded. "What would a sorceress like you want with us?"

"My, there's no need to be so upsetting. I recall this event being open-invitation, after all." Maleficent replied coolly, scratching one of her fingernails atop her scepter. "As someone who is adept with magical powers, I've always been intrigued by your little light-show." Her lips curled into a grin. "Despite what many would wrongly tell you, I enjoy my fair share of entertainment as well."

"If ya wanted to see the show so badly, then why'd you interrupt it?" Goofy questioned. Maleficent's expression went blank as she glanced towards the clueless dog. She had no counter to such a blunt question. Her eyes narrowed vainly, and the sorceress pointed one of her index fingers at him and Donald.

Suddenly, a small bit of lightning shot from her finger, striking Goofy's left shoe. "YOWCH-!" Goofy cried, letting go of his companion so that he could hop up and down, clutching his shocked foot. "Ooh ooh ooh! Ah ah ah!" Donald, who moments prior would have immediately rocketed towards Maleficent, turned to look at his friend in horror, his back now facing the others.

"Goofy, are you alright!?" The duck questioned. Maleficent's smirk widened as she saw an opportunity to punish him for his rude behavior earlier. Another shot of lightning raced towards them, striking Donald in the rear.

"BAAAAAAHHHH!" Donald roared, covering his backside as he hopped up and down – perfectly in unison with Goofy. It was Mickey and Minnie's turn to watch their companions struggle.

"That's enough! You've gone too far, Maleficent!" Minnie cried, glaring at the sorceress. "This event is open for anyone to attend, but you've been very rude. Attacking Donald and Goofy just goes over the line!" Mickey nodded in agreement.

"She's right! I'm gonna have to ask that you leave, now." The mouse warned. "And if not...I'll have to take action!"

The courtyard was silent as the two mice stared Maleficent down, their expressions sharp and fierce. Despite sweating bullets and feeling anxiety coursing through him, Mickey knew he had to stand his ground. Minnie stood directly by his side – she refused to back down as well.

What broke the silence, much to their dismay, was a faint laugh from the sorceress. "Eheheh...Oh dear, what an **awkward** situation..." She giggled, her eyes betraying the hatred she was feeling towards them at that moment. "Well...I'd hate to be a poor guest. I suppose I've also accomplished everything I needed to..." Mickey and Minnie glanced towards each other, confused.

"Like what?" Mickey questioned. He only felt himself grow more nervous when he saw the woman's eyes gleam dangerously.

"For example, I've learned that that hat of yours...the 'Sorcerer's Hat', as you put it? It is the source of your magical power...and the artifact that protects this kingdom." Maleficent replied. Mickey's eyes reflexively glanced upwards towards his hat. "But I suppose there's still one tally left on my to-do list...and that's to take your little protector away from you."

"There's no way I'd let you do something like that!" Mickey cried, getting into a fighter's stance. Donald and Goofy jumped in as well, standing on either side of him. While he didn't want to risk them getting hurt in the fray, Mickey knew he was pressed for time, and desperate to boot. He immediately rolled up his sleeves, readying himself for combat. His opponent merely stood there, continuously smirking. She wasn't perturbed in the slightest – not the least-bit concerned.

Before the mouse could fire a single spell, something snatched the hat from his head. Mickey, his friends, and those in the crowd watched in shock as the crow that had disturbed Donald earlier flew over their heads, before dropping the hat into Maleficent's hand. "No!" Mickey cried. Upon realizing what was happening, many members of the crowd began scrambling towards the exit, screaming in fear and panic.

Maleficent could barely contain her joyous laughter as her pet crow took its perch atop her scepter, cawing at the group in an almost mocking way. Soon, the sorceress couldn't restrain herself at all, and allowed her ear-piercing cackles to ring out throughout the courtyard.

"D-Don't worry, Mickey...we'll get the hat back! We can take her still!" Goofy stammered, trying to assure his companions, as well as himself. This caused Maleficent to cut her laughter short.

"Silence, fool! You know nothing!" She cried. Donald didn't take kindly to this insult, and immediately fired up again. His face was even redder than earlier that day, and his entire body trembled with rage.

"I'll show you who knows nothing!" The duck shouted angrily, before rushing towards Maleficent, his arms swinging violently. Again, the sorceress was completely still and calm. Only when Donald was within striking distance did she act. Instead of actually attacking him herself, however, Maleficent merely tapped her cane against the ground twice. The sound was somehow audible, even over the furious duck's babbling.

Suddenly, several people from the crowd leaped onto the stage, removing the hooded robes that previously hid their features. Mickey, Goofy, and Minnie grouped together as the newcomers surrounded them. Donald, on the other hand, was plucked off the ground after someone caught him by the scruff of his neck. After craning his neck and glancing back, the duck noticed he was being carried by a tall pirate.

"Terribly sorry, but we simply can't let you get in the way." The man sighed. He held Donald a safe distance away from him, before releasing him from his grip. A swift kick to the duck's rear sent Donald flying into the air, screaming as he rocketed away from the courtyard and out of sight.

"Donald!" Mickey, Goofy, and Minnie cried. Mickey immediately returned his attention to glaring at Maleficent. The woman held the treasured hat in both hands, muttering words under her breath. To the mouse's horror, the magical hat became shrouded in a green light. "Guys, she's doing something to the Sorcerer's Hat! We have to stop her!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Goofy gasped, slamming his knuckles together. "Alright, Mickey! Let's do this-" He was quickly cut off by one of the other attackers, who punched the dog with so much force that he too was sent flying away from the castle. Mickey felt his heart sink after witnessing another one of his friends being defeated.

'Donald...Goofy...' The mouse thought, bowing his head. 'This Maleficent, she's...going to ruin everything. I have to stop her!" Mickey finally glanced back at the evil sorceress, his eyes flashing dangerously. He let out a war cry as he charged towards the woman – his only mission to snatch the Sorcerer's Hat out of her grip.

Before Mickey could break through the group of villains or be dealt with the same way his two previous companions had, Maleficent spread her arms wide, allowing the hat to shoot towards the mouse rushing her. There was nothing Mickey could do as the entire stage was consumed in a bright white light. He was temporarily blinded, stopping him in his tracks completely. "Gah! Ngh…!" The mouse grunted, covering his face with his arms defensively.

The sound of a blast echoed throughout the area, causing Mickey's ears to ring painfully. Deaf and blind, all the mouse could do was stumble around, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Fatigue and pain ebbed away at his consciousness, leaving him exhausted. His awareness was completely taken from him when another explosion occurred, this one close enough to fling him off the stage. The last thing Mickey sensed before fainting was the feeling of his own body flying through the air.

* * *

_T__hat's how it started. That's how that sorceress took control of the Magic Kingdom, and left us all scrambling to sort things out. It left Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with a heavy burden, one they had to carry without complaint. __This was the start of a journey that spanned across countless worlds, and many kingdoms._

_ ...But t__his event? That was only the beginning._


	2. Discovering Their Perilous Journey

_A soft gust blew through the fields, causing the variously-colored flowers to sway. __The wind tugged at Mickey Mouse's __clothes, ears, and tail, forcing him to keep them still as he walked. He did his best to avoid stepping on any of the colorful flowers as he traversed deeper to the heart of the terrain. __The mouse narrowed his eyes, letting out a small huff. Fatigue was starting to take its hold._

_ When he glanced up and narrowed his eyes, however, Mickey felt a burst of energy surge through him. He saw a tall man in a suit in the distance – his back to the mouse. Mickey immediately realized who the man was. After all...he was the one who summoned him there. The mouse felt a large __smile stretch across his face, and he called out to __his friend__ as he began racing forward. Just moments before he would have reached them…_

* * *

Mickey was violently ripped from his unconsciousness by a sudden surge of pain coursing through his brain. The mouse let out a cry of shock, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before releasing them, slowly allowing them to open as his pain subsided into throbbing aches. When his vision finally focused enough, the mouse noticed he was staring directly into the night sky – eventually guiding him to the realization he was laying flat on his back.

"Oh." was the only word that the mouse could utter at that moment. His mind was blank in the state of shock he was in. As his awareness rushed back to him, Mickey was reminded how and why he was laying on what felt like concrete, which he confirmed after touching the ground while his senses sharpened.

Attempting to sit up only intensified the otherwise calmed aching Mickey's body was experiencing. The mouse forced himself to sit up regardless, enduring the pain. "Ugh...gosh, that must have been one serious walloping..." He muttered. At first the mouse was confused as to why he was in such pain, but the continuously-returning memories quickly reminded him of the events involving Maleficent and the Sorcerer's Hat.

"Oh no!" Mickey shouted, leaping to his feet. The pounding in his heart outmatched the pounding in his skull. He gave the nearby area a sweeping glance, but this did little to help his situation. Mickey was in a street he didn't immediately recognize. 'This isn't right...' The mouse thought. 'Minnie...the ceremony…**Maleficent**.' Remembering the sorceress caused Mickey's face to immediately scrunch up in displeasure.

His thinking was cut short when he heard the distant sound of angry shouting. Mickey had been startled by the sudden noise – it only just occurred to him that he was the only occupant of the street. "H-Hello?" He called, hoping to draw out anyone that could help him. There was no response other than the distant shouting growing louder. As he listened intently to the noise, however, the mouse realized the voice was familiar.

"Wha-? Hello!?" Mickey dusted his chest and shorts of dirt before rushing down the street. He took a right upon reaching an intersection, leading him deeper into the series of asphalt roads. All around him were shops and stores, illuminated in the night by bulb-lined signs. Were it not for the desperate situation, the mouse would have appreciated the pleasant lighting.

Mickey was relieved, yet surprised to find that the person shouting was none other than Donald. The duck was hanging from a flagpole – caught by the neck of his sailor uniform. "Donald!" Mickey gasped, his face immediately lighting up. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"BAAAAHHHH! BAH BAH BAH!" Donald screeched, swinging his fists at the air dangerously. His companion's smile immediately died out, leaving behind a hesitant grimace. "GET! ME! DOWN! NOOOOW!" Donald roared.

"Now now, Donald. You need to calm down a bit!" Mickey insisted. Donald certainly would have thrown something at him, were it not for there being a lack of anything to use as a projectile. "Don't worry, I'll get help, and then we can get you down!" He assured his friend. The duck continued to rage at thin air, still spewing angry babbling. "Oh, boy..." Mickey sighed, turning his back to the embarrassing display. "Where am I gonna find help in a place like this? It's completely abandoned..."

Just as Mickey began to worry he'd have to risk climbing up to the flagpole and free a writhing Donald on his own, he was shocked to find someone round the corner on the opposite end of the street. The newcomer was a tall dog wearing loose clothes and a green cap. "Oh, Goofy! Goofy!" The mouse called, waving his arms wildly. He eventually caught his attention, and the third member of their trio approached them.

"Gawrsh, that smarts…!" The dog groaned, pulling the hat off his head so he could rub his scalp soothingly. "One moment I was on the stage, the next I'm getting turned into the living version of my plane!" Mickey watched with sad eyes as Goofy winced, immediately jerking his hand away from a bruised area on his head.

"Yeah...here, Goofy, we need to get Donald down. You think you can help?" He questioned, pointing up to the flagpole. Goofy followed his line of sight, and soon found their companion. It was as if he hadn't heard or seen him at all.

"Heya, Donald!" He greeted.

"BAAAHHHH! BAH BAH BAH!" Donald's response was rather brief.

"Well, that looks reachable...if only I had a ladder or somethin'." Goofy concluded, turning to face Mickey once again. "But working together, I think we still might be able to pull it off..." He suggested. The optimism gave the mouse enough confidence to flash him a hopeful smile.

"Alright! You got it, pal!" Mickey chuckled. He immediately squatted down, holding his hands out to his companion. Goofy used this position by climbing onto the mouse's hands, before placing himself atop his shoulders. It took a moment for Mickey to adjust to the added weight, but he was able to hold his own. Sweat began to roll down his cheeks as he straightened his legs, elevating Goofy even higher. "Ha…! Ha…! Okay, you're g-good!" He called, doing his best not to stumble.

"Alrighty! Here, Donald...hold still..." Goofy muttered, gripping the flagpole for a moment as he gained his balanced. Once he was assured he wouldn't fall, the dog placed his hands behind the struggling Donald's back. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll getcha out of this real soon." His fingers began wiggling mischievously. "Just leave it to the master, ahyuck!"

"What? What does **that** mean!?" Donald hissed, trying to glance back at him. He was immediately assaulted by a series of pokes and prods from Goofy's fingers. His reactions varied greatly at each moment, happening randomly and without warning. "Ahahahaha! Stop it Goofy, that tickles! Scratch right there, that feels good...Ow! That hurts! Knock it off! BAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, Donald found himself toppling towards the ground, having been miraculously freed from the clutches of the flagpole. He landed rear-first, letting out an annoyed cry as he hit the concrete. Goofy couldn't help but chuckle as he hopped down from Mickey's shoulders. "There, now everything's all better! Don't you feel a lot better, Donald?" He questioned. His questioning was met with an angered glare.

"No, everything **isn't** better. Everything is terrible! All of it!" The duck shouted, leaping to his feet and spinning around to face the other two. "We just got our butts kicked by Maleficent and her friends! And I got humiliated!" He hissed, before crossing his arms in disapproval. The smile vanished from Goofy's face, and he tapped a finger against his temple thoughtfully.

"Well gee, I guess you're right." He admitted. His eyebrows slowly began to raise. "But who the heck is this Maleficent lady anyway? And why did she disrupt the ceremony like that?" Mickey let out a sigh, and glanced away.

"See, about Maleficent...it's a long story." He admitted. Donald stared at him suspiciously.

"Hey! Don't tell me you **don't** want to tell us!" The duck protested, placing his hands on his hips. Mickey felt his heart sink.

"W-Well, it's just that it's really complicated, a-and there's a lot more pressing matters, too!" He tried to explain, though his reasoning went entirely missed by the angered Donald and distracted Goofy. The latter stared in the distance as the discussion grew more heated.

"Why the heck would you keep anything from us after what just happened!?" Donald demanded, stomping his foot in a fit of rage. "I don't want to be kept in the dark, Mickey! You better tell us! RIGHT. NOW." He roared.

"O-Okay, Donald! I can explain everything to you the best I can, I just need you to calm down so I can walk you through it." Mickey began, holding up his arms defensively.

"Uh...fellas?" Goofy called.

"Hold on, Goofy. I'm trying to explain everything." Mickey replied. "Okay, so-"

"I really think you should look at this, Mickey." Goofy insisted.

"NOT NOW, GOOFY!" Donald shouted, glaring up at him. Their companion looked down at the two, his eyebrows raised. He took their ability to ignore him and broke it over his knee, as he grabbed both of them by their heads and forcefully twisted them to face in the direction he himself had been looking moments prior.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched as a small group entered the street, moving slowly and lazily. The newcomers varied in shape and size, though all were similar in their dark coloration. Mickey immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, another face around here!" The mouse began waving his arms energetically, similarly to how he caught Goofy's attention. "Hello? Hey! Over here, guys!" He shouted. His companions quickly joined in, calling to the distant group.

Much to their confusion, the moment the three began shouting loudly was the same moment in which the newcomers began twitching and shaking violently – to such a degree that it was noticeable even from a distance. Mickey and his companions exchanged worried glances before their attention was drawn back once again. To their dismay, the group they originally thought would be friendly were approaching them at a hurried pace, all letting out angry grunts.

"Uh...they don't look to friendly, Mickey." Goofy observed. He gulped nervously, while his companion's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, Goofy...no they don't." The mouse muttered. His stare went unbroken for nearly a minute as he carefully watched the group grow closer. He noticed that each newcomer was distinct in their appearance, with one looking similar to a grotesque pig with rabbit-like ears, one that appeared to be a chameleon standing on its hind legs with large bulging eyes, and even one that looked as if it were a pile of unidentifiable goop.

When the person leading the charge – a large rat with triangularly-shaped ears – unsheathed a small sword, Mickey was finally able to confirm they were enemies. "Guys, quick! Get ready for a fight!" The mouse warned. Donald and Goofy glanced towards each other, shocked, but they complied all the same. Donald got into a fighter's stance, waving his fists around as a show of strength. Mickey began wiggling his fingers, colorful sparks flying from them. Goofy glanced around for a few moments, before snatching a nearby umbrella off the ground. He held it close to him, acting as if it were a viable melee weapon.

Despite preparing themselves for a fight, the trio were sure to leave it up to their opponents to start the altercation. The first attack was instigated by the armed rat, which swung its sword at Mickey with the intent to harm. Goofy intervened, blocking their weapon with his own. Moments after clashing, the rat was sent stumbling backwards, letting out a squeal of disapproval.

A battle between Mickey and his friends against the decidedly evil opponents began after that first exchange. The rat made another attempt to swipe at Mickey, but Goofy was quick to block him once again. Donald finished him off by bashing his fists against the rat's chest, sending the creature flying back. He and the others watched as it hit the ground before disappearing in a puff of green-colored smoke.

The pig-like creature snorted angrily, swinging a wooden club at the duck. Donald's eyes widened, and his head quickly sunk into the neck of his sailor uniform. Once the weapon passed over his head, he poked his head out of his outfit, checking to see if it was safe. Fortunately, Donald thankfully didn't have to counter in that moment, as Goofy quickly punished the pig by slamming the side of the umbrella against him.

As the pig was sent rolling away, Donald and Goofy turned to congratulate each other on their teamwork. Just as they exchanged smiles, however, something grabbed them from behind. "Whoa!" They shouted in unison as the formless monster comprised of goop grabbed a hold of them, surrounding their legs in in its body. The two attempted to free themselves, but were rendered powerless by the thick, syrupy sludge. "Help! M-Mickey, help!" Goofy called.

The slime let out a deep chuckle, convinced that it had the two completely beaten. He slowly seeped the rest of his body onto theirs, preparing to smother them into submission. Suddenly, several large sparks came flying towards the group. The small red lights suddenly exploded, bursting into dozens of similarly-sized sparks. These tiny lights were aimed towards and hit the enemy entrapping Goofy and Donald. Steam began to rise from his body, and the creature let out a pained groan.

"Donald, Goofy! Get back!" Mickey ordered, firing several more lights at their opponent. His companions were able to comply after a few more shots forced the goopy monster to release them – as it found that its new priority was to flee. They watched as their enemy slowly crawled towards a nearby grate in the ground, before dropping inside and out of sight.

"Gee, Mickey! Even without that hat thingie, your magic is somethin' else!" Goofy chuckled. Mickey replied with a short smile, his expression softening slightly.

Suddenly, the mouse let out a cry as his shorts magically pulled themselves uncomfortably-high behind him, resulting in a painful wedgie. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" Mickey cried, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He tried swinging at the air behind him, but his arms were far too short. What felt like a foot bashed into his underside, sending the poor mouse landing just a few feet behind his companions.

After ensuring Mickey's safety, all three turned to see where the mouse was standing last. They watched in horror as the chameleon from earlier returned to view, suddenly appearing before them out of thin air. "It has camouflage!" Donald cried, leaping into his fighter's stance once again. The chameleon laughed at them heartily, before turning invisible once again.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy glanced around, their eyes wide and their senses sharpened. They'd have to rely on their other senses if they wished to catch their last opponent. As the three gave sweeping glances across the street, they listened for any sounds of running or loud footsteps. They were, unfortunately, unsuccessful in finding anything with this tactic.

There wasn't any trace of the chameleon for as long as a minute – as if their opponent were waiting for the exact moment to strike. Goofy let out a small grunt, and reached up to scratch his head thoughtfully. His hat magically lifted itself off his head, allowing the dog to run his gloved finger along the skin – soothing himself. He didn't seem to notice what was happening in the slightest.

Mickey and Donald, however, noticed the hat floating mid-air, completely untouched by any visible person. The two glanced towards each other, silently formulating a plan within their heads. After a few moments, Mickey pointed his finger to Goofy's right. "Now, Donald!" He shouted, before sending a stream of colorful sparks in Goofy's direction. His companion let out a howl of shock as he stumbled away, his hat still floating in the air.

A source-less laughter echoed throughout the street – cold and ridiculing – as Mickey blinked a few times awkwardly. The chameleon was mocking him for missing, despite it being his opponent's plan from the beginning. Mickey glanced towards Donald, who had inched himself closer to Goofy's hat as the interaction continued. He covered his duckbill with one hand, keeping his scream of pain muffled when he yanked a feather from his backside. After ensuring the feather he picked was large and conspicuous, the duck ran his tongue along the length of it.

"Here!" He shouted, suddenly slapping the saliva-covered feather on the body of the invisible chameleon – using his companion's hat as a point of reference. The chameleon let out an angry hiss, and threw the hat in Donald's face as it backed away. The three watched as a lone feather roughly bobbed up and down as it grew further away. "Get him, Mickey!" Donald shouted.

"Right!" Mickey cried, pointing his index finger at the feather. A small sphere of red light began to glow at his glove's fingertip, before a stream of similar light suddenly shot forward. The beam quickly struck the invisible chameleon, and Mickey and his companions watched as the feather flew high through the air, before hitting the asphalt ground with a loud smack.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy approached the now-visible chameleon, which twitched and sputtered on the ground. The group looked it over, their eyes narrowed. All three watched as their former opponent disappeared in a puff of smoke – the same way the other enemies had. A sigh of relief escaped their lungs as they backed away.

"What the heck was that all about?" Goofy asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Mickey continued to glare at the cloud of smoke, which was slowly beginning to disperse. "I think it's safe to say that we've got a bit of trouble on our hands." He continued, turning to glance at Donald. The two stared into each others' eyes, silently exchanging their thoughts through looks. "Maybe we should-"

"Guys!" Mickey gasped, quickly regaining their attention. The mouse sprinted towards where the chameleon once laid. All signs of smoke were finally gone, and in its place was a familiar blue hat, which laid a crumpled mess on the ground. Donald and Goofy ran to Mickey's side as he fell to his knees, picking the cap off the ground and holding it out in his hands.

"Hey...isn't that the Sorcerer's Hat?" Goofy questioned, pointing to the object. Mickey simply nodded. "Well...ain't that just our luck! Maleficent brought the hat right back to us. Now we can use it to get rid of her and save the day!" He insisted. Much to his dismay, Mickey shook his head.

"Something's wrong...this isn't right." The mouse muttered. He rose to his feet, before spinning around and holding the hat out to his friends. "Do you guys see what's wrong with it?" Donald and Goofy narrowed their eyes, staring intently at the object. They took notice of the worse-for-wear look of the hat, as well as the small bits of dirt and gravel that stained it. Other than the small patches that were covered in dirt, however, the Sorcerer's Hat was completely blank, its only color being the noticeable faded blue…

"Hey! Where's all the stars!?" Donald questioned, his eyes widening. Goofy glanced towards him, shocked. "Weren't there a bunch of golden stars on it before?" The duck questioned.

"Ohhh, yeah! And a big ol' moon, too!" Goofy added. "But now there's no sign of em...what could that mean?" He asked. Mickey shrugged, before glancing down at the hat once again.

The mouse cleared his throat, before backing away from the two. Donald and Goofy watched, unsure of what to think, as Mickey rested the Sorcerer's Hat atop his head, exactly how he did earlier. After taking a deep breath and focusing his stance, the mouse held up a hand and snapped his fingers. He and his companions stood there, silent, as they waited for something to happen…

Nothing came. Mickey tried snapping his fingers several times, again and again and again, and yet nothing came of it. "This is bad...normally my robes appear when I do that." Mickey muttered, removing the cap from his head and carefully placing it in his pocket. "Donald, Goofy, we may be dealing with a dire situation." He began, returning his focus to the two.

"Oh, **now** he starts telling us!" Donald growled, placing his hands on his hips again.

"Now isn't the time to argue, Donald! We're dealing with something really serious here!" Mickey insisted. "Maleficent must have done something to the Sorcerer's Hat, and with a specific reason in mind. And I think I know what it is..."

"Well, what is it?" Goofy asked, cocking his head to the side. Mickey froze, his eyes glancing from one friend to the next. The mouse sprinted past them a few moments later. "H-Hey, where ya goin'?" Goofy called.

"We have to get back to Cinderella's castle, immediately! I'll explain when we get there!" Mickey called. Donald and Goofy immediately chased after him, determined to keep up with their companion. Regardless of how they felt about the situation, Mickey was their only way of getting any answers. As his friends chased after him, Mickey began to mutter under his breath.

"I know where we are...I know where I'm going..." The mouse whispered. As the scenery changed and bright, colorful shops were slowly replaced by larger, grander structures, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy could see a building growing larger in the distance. All three were relieved to see the towers of Cinderella's castle becoming visible. "Yeah...there it is! We're almost back!"

The three finally escaped the city-scenery, instead sprinting into a massive circular plaza. The place was quite familiar to them. Five pathways branched from the area, with two to the left, two to the right, and one in the center – leading directly to the castle's courtyard. At the center of the plaza was a large golden statue, with a ring of shrubbery surrounding it. The statue depicted a tall, joyful-looking man in a suit, holding hands with an equally-happy mouse. The man was in the middle of waving, most likely as a greeting to any of those who came from the area Mickey and his friends escaped.

"Wow...so this is where we ended up..." Goofy stated as he and the others ran. "Gawrsh, looks like we didn't get sent that far off after-all!" He chuckled.

"Let's just focus on getting to the castle!" Mickey replied. "Be on your guard, guys! Maleficent and her goons can be anywhere!" He warned as he and his companions sprinted past the statue. They circled past two other pathways before approaching the one that would lead directly to the castle. 'There it is!' Mickey thought. 'Okay, now...what's the best strategy we can have? Without the Sorcerer's Hat, we don't have much to combat her on an even playing field...'

What happened next would put Mickey's planning on hold. Just as they were yards away from stepping onto the pathway, they were cut off by a sudden obstacle. Large, dark, purple thorns erupted from the ground. The thorn-covered branches were large – wider than any of the three, and tightly knit. They stretched towards the sky, completely blocking them off.

It took everything Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had to avoid slamming directly into the dark thorns. Goofy was able to spin and dart in a different direction, while Mickey slid to a halt. He then grabbed Donald, forcing the duck to fly upwards, before landing atop him. As they sat in a heap, the two gasped and panted. "Ha...ha...th-thanks..." Donald quacked.

"No problem." Mickey coughed. He and his companion managed to separate and rise to their feet by the time Goofy rejoined them. The mouse glared up at the large, squirming thorn branches. "...So it's like that, then." Mickey sighed, dusting himself. All around him he could hear the sound of more thorn bushes rising, blocking the other pathways that branched further into the kingdom.

"What…? N-Now there's those thorny things in the other pathways, too!" Goofy observed, squeezing his hat for comfort. Mickey nodded in agreement. "I still don't have any idea what's going on! Why's all this happening, Mickey?"  
"Yeah, you better tell us, now!" Donald growled, standing by the dog's side. They stared expectantly at their companion, who could only shake his head.

"Well...now that I know what predicament we're in, I have no other choice." Mickey admitted. His eyes glared up at the thorny bushes one last time, before turning his back to them. "Okay fellas, walk with me." The mouse began to walk away, taking the same path that circled the golden statue. Donald and Goofy let out disgruntled sighs, but followed him all the same.

"I'm starting to get it now. Maleficent interrupting the ceremony, those goons that attacked us back in the street, the thorns blocking us from Cinderella's castle..." Mickey began, turning to see his companions walk by his side. "It looks like Maleficent and some other enemies of ours have invaded the kingdom. They're aiming for a complete hostile-takeover."

"What!?" Donald and Goofy gasped, their eyes widening.

"She mentioned it, back when she first interrupted the ceremony." The mouse continued. "She said she was looking to see what the kingdom's means of defense were...and made it a priority to separate it from us once she knew what it was. It looks like she knew how to pacify its power, too..." He tapped his fingers to his hips thoughtfully, his brows furrowing. "Now she's isolating the different lands in the kingdom, and sending what I can only assume are her minions to interfere with things and carry out her orders...which explains why the ones we fought had something of importance."

"Okay...but why would this Maleficent lady do somethin' like that in the first place?" Goofy questioned. "What's she got against the Magic Kingdom, or us, for that matter?"

"I don't know...that much I can't answer. I don't know her motivations." Mickey replied. "But what I **can** tell you is that something like this isn't beneath a person like Maleficent. She's known for her wicked heart, and the terrible things she does to innocent people. Whatever she has planned for everyone here, it can't be good!" He added, balling his hands into fists.

"She's gotta be scary, if she can do something like what she did to the Sorcerer's Hat!" Donald gasped. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Right...and not only did she take all the stars and moon, she was trying to get rid of it, too...that's why she gave it to her minions." The mouse muttered. He began massaging his temples. "But why? Why would she do that? What does it matter if she gets rid of the hat if she's already taken away all its power?" Mickey and his friends finally reached the edge of the plaza, facing the city street once again.

Just as the three were passing over a grate, the piece of metal shot upwards, sending them hurtling through the air. Mickey and his friends were caught completely by surprise, resulting in them doing little to defend themselves other than slam against the ground moments later. "Ow!" Mickey cried, rolling across the concrete before hitting a streetlamp. Once he managed to overcome his daze, the mouse glanced up to see the cause of the attack.

To his horror, Mickey found that the grate had been pushed open by the pile of goop he and his friends fought earlier – the only opponent that managed to escape. As the monster pulled itself out of the underground, it was revealed that he had grown even larger than before. "Oh, great! Now **he's** back!" Donald shouted, gesturing to the slime.

"Q-Quick, Mickey! Your magic was able to beat it last time! Do it again!" Goofy suggested, backing away slightly, clutching the umbrella he had previously used as a weapon. Donald followed suit, nodding towards the mouse confidently, yet anxiously.

"Right!" The mouse pointed both of his index fingers at the monster. After briefly charging balls of magic at his fingertips, he sent two beams of light flying towards their opponent. Mickey and his opponents watched as the beams of light hit the creature, causing it to reel backwards. He didn't let up, however, not even enough to allow their enemy to flee. Mickey put on the pressure, stepping towards the slime as he focused more intently on channeling magic into his hands.

Soon, the entire gooey monster's body began to light up, its gray and brown exterior being replaced with a shining white. Soon everything but its eyes were replaced by the bright light. As it felt its body slowly began to evaporate, the creature glared down at Mickey and his friends. "Oh crud." He whined in a deep voice, before completely disappearing in a flash of light. Countless white sparks fluttered down to the world below, showering the three animals in a miniature light-show.

"Hmm...I think we might have overestimated that one." Mickey admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to face his friends. Donald and Goofy laughed along with him – showcasing their agreement. "Well, better safe than sorry, I suppose."

Suddenly, something fell from the sky, hitting Donald over the head and hitting the ground at the same moment as the last group of sparks. While the duck reacted by shouting, clearly upset, Mickey and Goofy were more curious of what had hit their friend. Both began to crouch, and glanced down to see what it was.

Resting at their feet, much to their surprise, was a small star. It was a golden-yellow, and shined brightly on the ground. Goofy cocked his head to the side. "Gawrsh...that doesn't look like any of the other white lights…!" He observed. The dog turned his attention to Mickey, and was surprised to find that his companion's eyes had widened to an almost comical degree. They reflected the light of the object in which they were staring so intently at.

"There's no way..." Mickey muttered. Donald finally calmed down enough to join the other two, though he simply stood there and watched with confusion as Mickey began digging into his pocket. After a few moments, the mouse retrieved the Sorcerer's Hat. He then gently picked the star off the ground. Mickey was certain they were connected, as the small golden object began to shake the moment the hat had been revealed. Grabbing and bringing it closer only made the star vibrate even more energetically.

When the two objects were only inches apart, the star suddenly raced out of Mickey's hand. It instead latched itself onto the Sorcerer's Hat. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched in awe as the entire hat began to glow, the star becoming lost in the brilliant light. When the glowing died down and the hat was visible once again, they noticed that the star had become one with the surface in which it attached itself to.

"Whoa! The star went onto the hat!" Goofy gasped. "But...how? Is this one of the stars that was on the hat before?" That question caused Mickey's smile to widen.

"I think I'm understanding why she had to get rid of the hat!" He gasped. The mouse suddenly began hopping up and down excitedly. "Okay! Donald, Goofy – before I say anything, I need to know...you're willing to help me, right?" His companions didn't do so much as hesitate.

"Well of course, buddy! But what's goin on?" The dog replied.

"So...I don't think Maleficent could actually **destroy** the Sorcerer's Hat!" Mickey explained, gesturing towards the object. "For whatever reason, whether it be because of the hat's powers, or because she specifically chose not to, all she did was **remove the power from it**." Donald raised an eyebrow.

"So? What's the difference?" He demanded. Mickey began to wag his finger playfully.

"The difference is that, well...as you can see, we might actually be able to **restore it****s power**!" Donald and Goofy's eyes finally widened in realization. "These stars might be scattered throughout the kingdom, if they aren't with any of Maleficent's goons."

"Oh, okay!" Goofy gasped. "So...ya think if we manage to track down all of the stars and the moon for this hat, it'll restore the Sorcerer's Hat's power?" He questioned.

"And we'll be able to beat Maleficent with it?" Donald interjected, butting past Goofy to get closer to Mickey. Their companion nodded happily, flashing them a thumbs up as he did so. "Okay! Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to finding those stars!" He declared, pointing a thumb to the air. His excitement was met with sheepishness on Mickey's part.

"Hold on, fellas. I need to make sure you know what situation you're really in." He warned. "Maleficent is a powerful sorceress. She's capable of doing some serious damage, as you can tell..." The mouse gestured to the various walls of thorns. "Plus, she'll probably have allies everywhere! There's no telling what could be waiting for us out there..."

"Are you kidding? If we left you to do this on your own, you'd be even worse off!" Donald replied, resting his hands on his hips as he scowled. "If we let you play hero, you'd probably come crawling back asking for our help anyway!" His expression softened a bit, and he placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "We're sticking with you, Mickey! We wanna stop Maleficent, no matter the cost!"

"You've got that right, hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "We've got friends that could be in danger too, Mickey...if we work together, we can help them a lot faster!" Mickey felt his smile falter as visions of Pluto pattering around his house, sad and confused, came to his mind, as well as the lasting memory of seeing Minnie last on the stage...directly across from Maleficent and her allies.

"Friends, yeah..." The mouse muttered. Remembering that more than just a plot of land was at stake, Mickey glanced back up at his friends. "Okay! Let's work together, then. Got it?" He suggested, holding his hand out in front of the two. Donald and Goofy quickly placed one of their own hands over his.

"Got it!" The three cried as they retracted their arms. Mickey's smile returned, and he quickly shoved the Sorcerer's Hat back into his pocket, before slamming a fist into his open palm. Donald and Goofy both psyched themselves up as well, stretching and fixing their clothes. They knew they were in for quite a journey.

"Alright, fellas! Let's get to work!"


End file.
